Training
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: A couple of stories of Ash's development with his powers. Can be considered a Sequel to: Pokemon Black and White: My version. Read that story and my profile to get a grip on how my Ash works.
1. Electricity

**Here is a new story that I thought up. I said in my first story that Pikachu trained Ash to use his Electrokinesis however I never shown the training, so here are a few one shots of Ash's training in electricity, ice, and fire. The fire training will be in Kalos just so you know. Anyway lets go.**

* * *

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt" a voice commands. The command was met as the mouse known as Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning from his cheeks. It didn't get far, as the bolt was intercepted by a blue bolt of lightning to fight back. The bolt came from a young boy with an electrified hand, the boy was known as Ash Ketchum. "Alright Pikachu, lets try again with Thunder"! Ash shouts as he gathers energy. Pikachu lets out a squeak in response before shooting a much larger bolt of lightning at Ash. "Powers, don't fail me now". Ash prays before shooting a two handed lightning bolt from his hand. The two bolts collided into a struggle of strength between the two lightning users. "Ash"! A voice shouts out, disrupting his concentration which caused the yellow bolt of lightning to shock him. The owner of the voice was a tanned female with large purple hair, she also had a cream colored top with white stockings, in her hair was a dragon type Pokémon known as Axew, this is Iris, a dragon master in the making. "Iris! you broke my concentration"! Ash shouts while getting up from the attack as his electric powers healed him. "Well excuse me, but Cilan said it's time for lunch". Iris huffs while crossing her arms. The word of lunch caused Ash and Pikachu to both grin before getting up and heading towards their campsite with Ash grabbing Iris' hand to pull her along. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go"! Ash shouts while heading towards the table of food. At the table, was a man with green hair and wearing a butler outfit, along with him was a orange and black pig, a white Otter, a green snake like creature, a flying squirrel, a grey bird, a green monkey, a skinny fish, a crab with a rock on it's back, a blue frog like creature and a giant mole. The Pokémon where, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Emolga, Pidove, Pansage, Dwebble, Palpitoad, and Excadrill. "Hey guys, we're back". Ash shouts upon returning which got several cheers from his Pokémon. "So Ash, how was your training"? Cilan asks while sitting down on a chair. "Doing great, until Iris came in and broke by strength struggle with Pikachu". Ash said while darting his eyes to the tanned girl. "Hey, don't pin this on me, you should have been paying more attention, little kid". Iris argues with a frown. "Now, now, lets not fight". Cilan begs with his hands in a peace gesture. His request was given as Ash began to start eating along with Pikachu.

Iris and Cilan we're the first people in Unova to learn about Ash's abilities. Iris was stunned to hear Ash met and was given powers by the legendary Zekrom, and Cilan was amazed but was impressed by Ash's control over his abilities. "So, how about we get some training for the next gym after lunch guys"? Ash asks with a fork in his hand. His Pokémon gave a cheer of approval before finishing up their food. Ash has begun to train with his Pokémon not just to train both of them, but to help establish more of a bond, Ash now knows how a Pokémon acts in battle which helps him form better strategies in battle. "Ash, I was wanting to ask you something". Cilan says before putting his fork down. "What is it Cilan"? Ash asks curiously. "Why exactly did you want to train your powers better"? Cilan wonders with a raised eyebrow. "He's right, why did you want to train your powers"? Iris agrees before shifting her attention to Ash. Ash stays quiet for a minute before responding. "Well, other than the fact that these powers are awesome, I want to be able to use them if the time ever arose". Ash answers before eating again.

After finishing up their food, Ash and the his Pokémon walked over to the clearing before getting ready for their training. "Listen up, We're going to train differently this time". Ash says, stunning his Pokémon. "Instead we're going to play a little game, whoever manages to knock me to the ground with an attack will have double their normal food amount for tomorrow's lunch". Ash bargains while the Pokémon's eyes widened. Not long after he said that did Emolga, Excadrill, Pansage, Stunfisk, Dwebble and Axew get in line for the training. "Seems we have some taker's". Ash said with a grin. "However, I won't just dodge your attacks, I'll retaliate as well, so be prepared". Ash warns before his hands light up with blue lightning, and the Pokémon get ready to fight. "Ash, what are you planning"? Iris asks before things got out of hand. "Just some training, trust me". Ash assures before getting ready. "Don't do anything hasty Ash". Cilan warns before picking up the leftover dishes. That suggestion went out the window the second Ash made the bargain. "Ready...GO!" Ash shouts before dodging a vine whip from Snivy.

Ash quickly ducks under a razor shell from Oshawott before sending him flying with a lightning bolt, but dodged from a flame charge from Tepig and quickly giving him a glowing ball of lightning attached to his back which exploded after a few seconds, Emolga shot a volt switch at Ash before ducking behind Pansage who was charging for a Solar Beam. Excadrill quickly dug underground, intent of hitting Ash from below, however, Ash felt the vibrations and dodged to the left while Pidove swooped at him, both Excadrill and Pidove gave a shout of surprise before crashing into each other. Iris and Cilan couldn't believe what they we're seeing, Ash was fighting the Pokémon, and pretty well too. "Whoa...just whoa". Iris says, stunned at the display while Cilan stood beside her with plates in hand with the same look. Over at the fight, Palpitoad has it's tongue wrapped around Ash's wrist while preparing a mud shot to finish the fight. Ash knew electric attacks wouldn't work, however he saw Pansage getting ready to fire and quickly pulled Palpitoad towards him and jumped back. The Solar beam blasted Palpitoad with a super effective blast, taking him out of the fight. Ash looked around and noticed the remaining contenders. Pikachu, Emolga, Pansage, Stunfisk, and Dwebble. "Hmm, this should be interesting". Ash mumbles while watching the Pokemon examine him to find any weakness.

Finally Stunfisk began to laugh, it stunned Ash and the two trainers on the sidelines while the Pokemon simply grinned. "What are you planning". Ash mutters before gasping as the Stunfisk fades away into nothing. "Double Team"? Ash exclaims before hearing a drawn in breath. Looking behind him, Ash saw Oshawott and Stunfisk fire two blasts of water at him, one cold and one steaming. Ash's eyes widen as he was struck by the torrent of water, however that wasn't all that happened. Ash begun the yell out in absolute agony as the water clung to his now electrifying skin. Everyone there couldn't help but stare as Ash ripped his hoodie and shirt off in order to get the water away from him. "What just happened"! Iris exclaimed in shock. "Let's just say, I'm not so good near water". Ash answers while cringing as lightning crackles across his skin yet again. "But how"? Iris asks again before Cilan interrupts in a strange way. "I say, It's Explanation Time". Cilan cheers while getting right in Ash's face. Pulling a chalkboard and a stick out of nowhere Cilan began to explain. "As we can see, Ash gets pained whenever he comes in contact with water however, Pikachu and every other electric type do not face the same problem, why"? Cilan explains and asks at the same time. "Well, one: I only get hurt if it's a lot of water, second: Pikachu and other Pokemon have special place to store their electricity, while I don't". Ash eplains while poking Pikachu and Emolga's cheeks for clarification. "Hmm, If that's the case, then why can't Pikachu just teach you to store your electricity"? Cilan asks with a hand on his chin. "I'm not sure if it would work". Ash mutters before Pikachu pulled on his pant leg, prompting the trainer to look down. "What is it"? Ash asks before kneeling down to Pikachu. Pikachu began to explain an idea that he had, which after a while caused Ash to grin like a madman. "That just might work"! Ash cheers before hugging Pikachu and walking away to get some distance. "What are you trying Ash"? Iris asks with a raised eyebrow. "An idea". Ash answers before he closed his eyes and focused all of his electricity into one point in his body. A few minutes later, Ash opened his eyes before walking over to his now dry shirt and hoodie, thanks to Tepig. "Oshawott I want you to fire water gun at me". Ash requests with a smile. Oshawott, seeing the smile decided to trust him. Firing a water gun at Ash's chest, Ash cringed at the impact, but didn't explode in electric energy. "Alright, it worked"! Ash cheers with a grin as the Pokemon cheered as well. "What did you just do"? Iris asks completely in the dark. "I did what Pikachu asked me to do, I focused all of my electricity into one single point". Ash exclaims with his grin still showing. "Where did you put it"? Cilan asks. After he said that, Ash's stomach began to growl, Ash chuckled and rubbed his head nervously, "Does that answer your question"? Ash asks while rubbing his stomach. Cilan and Iris stared for a second before falling over.

* * *

**So how do you like my training story. Now to answer a couple of questions. Ash went swimming with Oshawott in order to capture Palpitoad, however he was drained dry from training so he had no electricity to use. And yes, Ash used to be like Cole with the whole water problem, he just had help controlling it. Also for those who cared about the bet, Oshawott and Stunfisk won. Also, should this be considered a crossover or a normal fic? I would like an answer because their's no link to Infamous along with the other two fics (Yes I know I got the idea from Infamous but there were no Infamous stuff in it. This is Oath signing out.  
**


	2. Reveal and Reaction

**Here is chapter 2 of my story, also I said I would put Ash's development of his powers which means, his reveal of his powers, and what people think of it. After that I will move on to the next power (Might even put a couple of other powers in as well). Also this chapter takes place during the club battle, Ash VS Burgundy.**

* * *

"Stoutland, use Hyper Beam"! A voice commands. The voice belongs to the Connaisseuse Burgundy who gave the command to the Pokemon, Stoutland who fired a black beam of energy". "Dodge, Palpitoad". Ash commands while Palpitoad jumps out of the way. Ash didn't realize his mistake until it came right at him, Palpitoad was right in front of him which means. The Hyper Beam was aiming for him. "Ash move now"! Iris shouts. Ash was unable to hear, his mind was going into overdrive to save himself, until he got an idea. "This is gonna hurt". Ash mutters before pulling his arm back and gathering electricity, gaining his friends attention. "What's he doing"? Georgia wonders while staring at the glowing arm. "I don't know, but it seems to be a defense mechanism". Luke guesses while filming. "Cilan, is he going to do what I think he's going to do"? Iris asks while looking at the beam. (note: this all happened while the beam was fired).

**BOOM!**

Everyone stood in shock as Ash put up a shield in front of him to force away the brunt of the attack. "Ash! are you ok"?! Iris screams while staring at the smoke cloud. Meanwhile, Burgundy was staring in shock at what she had done. "Burgundy! snap out of it"! Trip shouts. "This is your chance to take Palpitoad down". Trip finishes while everyone stares at him in shock. "Ash could be hurt and your worried about the battle"? Georgia wonders with a shocked look. "Yes, I am". Trip says bluntly. "Well, thanks for the support". Ash's voice rings out sarcastically. Looking over, everyone saw that Ash put up a shield of electricity to brush away most of the attack, shown by the broken ground around him and bruise marks on Ash's body. "Ash, how are you still conscious at the least"? Luke wonders while staring at Ash's hands which are sparking with electricity. Ash stares at him for a second before looking back over at Burgundy who was looking on in awe. "Palpitoad! Mud Shot"! Ash orders. Palpitoad unleashes a barrage of mud bombs in retaliation for his trainer. The attack was the finishing move, as Stoutland was knocked out from the attack. "Stoutland"! Burgundy shouts before running over to her Pokemon.

Ash never spoke a word, as the impact of what he had done had gotten to him. He just revealed his powers to the world. Looking around, Ash notices that people are staring at him in a mixture of shock, amazement, and slight fear. Brushing the feeling off, Ash walked over to Burgundy who was tending to Stoutland. "That was a great battle, and sorry about the surprise attack". Ash apologizes while rubbing his head. Burgundy stares at him before getting up and grabbing his arm. "What are you-". Ash asks but was interrupted as Burgundy began looking at his arm, seeing how he can produce electricity. "Can you do it again, make your arm light up"? She asks which Ash nods to before making his arm crackle with electricity. "Amazing, truly amazing". She whispers in awe. Ash couldn't help but smile slightly. "Is Stoutland going to be alright"? Ash asks while looking at the Poke ball in her hand. "Yes, but I should get him to the Pokemon Center right away". She clarifies before walking off, but not before giving another glare at Cilan. Ash looks at his friends before walking towards them. "Ash, what was that"? Luke asks in awe. "I'll explain in the Pokemon Center, if you want to hear, follow me." "And if you have a battle, come by later and I'll explain". Ash says before walking off, with Pikachu, and Georgia in tow.

At the Pokemon Center, Ash, Pikachu, Georgia, and Burgundy were sitting in the lobby with the others missing in order to battle. "So, could you please explain how you can control electricity like your Pikachu"? Burgundy asks with a slightly miffed expression. "Well, it started like this..." Ash begins before going into the story. (You all should have read the story, so no flashback).

"Wow...just wow". Burgundy murmers in shock while staring at Ash, who was staring at his hands. "So you got your powers from Zekrom, does that mean your part dragon type at least"? Georgia asks with a grin. "No, I was just given the ability to control electricity". Ash clears up. "Well, how good are you at battling other Pokemon"? She asks, more interested in this discovery. Ash just rose an eyebrow at her. "A couple of times I've battled, but not against another trainer". Ash explains. "Well, lets change that". Burgundy exclaims before grabbing Ash's wrist and pulled him outside. "I want you to battle my Dewott and see how well you can fight against another trainer". She challenges. "Seems like I got no choice". Ash mutters before lighting up his arms.

"Dewott, Razor Shell"! Burgundy commands which was carried through as Dewott charged forward with two blades behind him. In retaliation, Ash jumps over Dewott before firing a bolt of lightning at the water Pokemon, giving it a painful shock. "Dewott, get away and use water gun". Burgundy orders. Before Dewott could get away, Ash ran towards the Pokemon and threw two electric bombs at it. The bombs stuck to Dewott which resulted in two powerful explosions. Clearing the smoke, Ash saw that Dewott was unconscious. "It's over, Dewotts knocked out". Ash clarifies while Burgundy returns he Pokemon. "Impressive, for a first trainer battle". She praises with a smirk. "Now it's my turn". Georgia exclaims from the door as she comes out. "Oh boy". Ash mutters.

After the battles where over at the Club Battle, Iris, Cilan, and Co. went to the Pokemon Center in order to both heal their Pokemon, and to hear Ash's story. "Ash, where are you"? Cilan asks while looking around. "He's over here". Georgia exclaims from a couch. Walking over, everyone was shocked to see Ash asleep on the other couch. "What did you do"? Iris shouts while noticing the various bruises on Ash that are healing. "Just seeing how good he is in a fight". Burgundy explains from behind the group, scaring a couple of them. "So you had him battle you without his Pokemon"? Bianca asks while sitting down. "That's right". Georgia chirps out. "So what about the explanation"? Stephan wonders while looking at the sleeping boy. "We can explains for him, it's really quite amazing". Burgundy praises before getting ready to speak. While the story was being told, and Ash's friends and rivals stared in awe, they failed to notice the smile that crawled onto Ash's face.

End

* * *

**I really ain't got much to say. You have a question ask it. Goodbye.**


	3. Ice

**Here's chapter 3, sry for the wait, and next power is Ice, I'm gonna show how Ash got it, and then what he does with it. I do not own Pokemon. Again, this takes place in Kyurem and the Swords of Justice, when Black Kyurem fires Freeze Shock a second time.  
**

* * *

Ash saw the attack coming for them, he knew it would hit them. Grabbing Pikachu, Ash tossed him to Iris before charging at the attack with electricity sparking around him. Ash saw Keldeo jump right beside him, but Ash knew the battle would be over, so he did the most logical thing.

He pushed him away.

Ash felt the attack hit him and screamed in pain, Ash knew he could take it, but it was sure going to hurt. Ash began to absorb the attack inside his body, Kyurem stood in amazement as a mere child was absorbing one of his most powerful attack. Keldeo saw Ash screaming in pain and was about to intervene until it felt a cold feeling around him, and it wasn't coming from Kyurem...it was coming from Ash. Ash finally absorbed the final remnant of the attack before collapsing into Kyurem's makeshift arena. "Ash"! Iris screams before running down. "No"! Cobalion shouts while staring at Ash. "We must not intervene". He says while turning to Keldeo who was staring back at Kyurem. "This battle is over". Kyurem says while flying down and changing back to its original form. "What do you mean"? Keldeo asks in shock. "This boy is no ordinary boy, he was blessed by Zekrom, isn't that right"? Kyurem asks while looking at Iris and Cilan who came down to check on Ash. "Yea, he was shocked by Zekrom and given electric powers". Iris says while shivering at Kyurem's presence. Kyurem walks over to Ash before looking at the wounds he left on him. "He will recover, but he absorbed my attack, who knows what will happened". Kyurem says while walking away. "You both showed great courage, both to defend your friends, I respect that". Kyurem says before walking into its cave. "We got to get him to a Pokemon Center". Cilan says hastily. "Hop on". Terrakion says while laying down for them to get on. "Lets go". Keldeo says before running off with the rest following.

At the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy was shocked at Ash's condition but got him into a room immediately. After waiting 30 minutes for Ash to wake, Ash finally woke up and sat up while holding his head. Ash grabbed his arms and shivers. "Who turned up the AC"? Ash asks while shivering. "Ash, it's 70 degree's outside". Iris says in a shocked tone. Cilan however, grabbed Ash by the arm and recoiled as he rubbed ice off of his hand. "What happened"? Iris asks in shock. "I guess Kyurem's attack did more than we thought". Cilan replies. Ash stares at his arms before focusing on making them cold, Icy mist began to circle his arms. "Whoa...well this is new". Ash says while checking his arms. "First electricity, now Ice, what's next"? Cilan asks with a smirk. Iris however, was leaning against the wall in fear of what that means.

_2 days later_

"Ash cut it out"! Iris shouts while ducking behind Cilan as Ash throws a snowball at her, hitting Cilan. After getting over the shock, Ash actually found it fun to have another power, but Cilan warned him to not get too used to them, with power comes responsibility. Ash took that saying seriously. Ash grins at Iris while Pikachu sweat drops at the scene. Axew came out of Iris' hair and shouted a few complaints before ducking into her hair again. "Don't worry guys, I'm just playing". Ash says while laughing. "Well we better get to the next gym" Cilan says while opening his map. "Alright then, lets get going"! Ash says before running with the rest following. 

* * *

**Here's Ice, with his reveal being around the time Dawn returns, two surprises in one day! R&R Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. Reveal

**Here's chapter 4, also I decided, I'm gonna put Ash's Aura training after the fire training, because I never told about it. Anyway here we go. I own nothing except my AU Ash. This takes place during the Expedition to Onix Island, when the group gets split up.  
**

* * *

Ash mentally groaned as he walked across the island with Cilan, Meloetta and the recently feuding Oshawott, and Dawn's Piplup. "Come on you two, give it a rest, right now we need to find the girls". Ash snaps at the two, causing the two to glare at him, but stopped when he mentioned their friends. The two turned away from each other, but didn't fight regardless. Ash and Cilan gave sighs of relief before returning to their watchful state. "Do you think the girls are in trouble"? Cilan couldn't help but ask. Ash looks at him before smirking. "Dawn has other Pokemon besides Piplup, same with Iris, they'll be fine". Ash says before looking at Meloetta who was keeping a sharp eye for the others. Ash smiles before hearing a rumbling. Ash's eyes sharpened before tackling Cilan out of the way as an Onix erupts from the ground. "That was close". Ash says before getting up. Ash saw as Meloetta began to sing in order to calm the Onix down, but failed as it charged. Ash raced forward before blasting the Onix with a rocket of ice, startling the Onix, Meloetta, and Piplup as well. The Onix reeled back before glaring at Ash who had icy mist circling his arms. The Onix charges, but hits a pillar of ice. Ash used that pillar to shoot him into the air, only to descend with Icy claws forming around his arms. Ash slams them onto the ground, leading to a wave of ice shooting at Onix, freezing it solid. Ash sighs before cricking his neck, loosening his joints.

After dealing with more Onix, this time by Meloetta who changed form and fought them off just in time to run with the Onix on their tails. Ash and Co. met up with Dawn and Iris, both who where being chased by Onix, same as them. "Well, isn't this wonderful". Ash says sarcastically. The Onix surrounded all of them, keeping them from escaping. Ash began to show tiny sparks and small icicles on his hands. Meloetta tried to persuade them again with singing, only to fail as rocks where swung at it. Meloetta screamed as the rocks where flung at her. Ash, Oshawott, and Piplup jumped into action. Ash combined his two attacks before firing them as the same attack that gave him control over ice: Freeze Shock. Oshawott fired a new: Hydro Pump. And Piplup fired a Water Pulse. The attacks took out a decent amount of the Onix, and surprised his friends. "What did Ash just do"? Dawn asks in shock. "Well...It's complicated". Iris says bashfully. The three we're about to strike again, but a roar interrupted them. Ash turns to see the special Onix saying something to the others, causing them to back off. Ash blinks, before turning to Meloetta who was smiling.

"Alright Ash, explain". Dawn says while crossing her arms in annoyance. They we're currently back at Cynthia's villa, were they told them everything. "I'm curious as well". Cynthia says while eating a ice cream cone. Ash sighs, he knew this wasn't going to end well. 

* * *

**Here is the last chapter of Ice, sorry it was so short, got all the idea's for fire and Aura, you all know how he got fire, so I'm gonna show his training, and his discovery. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


End file.
